100 Themes Challange
by LillTidBitsOfRealisticFantasy
Summary: 20/100: Drop me a PM if you thought one was good! Incomplete
1. 1 to 20

**Okay so Stars my best friend and sister wanted me to get hundred things off my mind. No like really! She told me to do the 100 themes challenge for HOA so, here we go?**

* * *

**1. Mother Nature**

He didn't know how but he always found her. Playing with the flowers or playing with the rabbits. He'd never talked just watched. That is until she let the rabbits go and gave him a rose.

"Hello, Jerome."

**2. Mental**

She was mad, so very mad. Losing love and family and having nightmares of Egyptian gods coming after her fazed her. But there was one boy who made her feel at home.

Fabian.

**3. Roses**

No, he didn't like flowers. Especially Roses. But when he met her on the curb selling them, he couldn't help but take a rose from a beauty.

**4. Stars**

"I've always wanted to see the stars."

There were those nights when they'd just lay out on the picnic blanket and watch the stars.

**5. ****Abandoned**

They left her at the park; luckily a not-so-very-charming-prince came to save the day.

**6. Sleepovers**

Sometimes Patricia needed to be a girl.

**7. Dying**

Blood drips from her lips and down her perfectly pale cheeks. He cries holding their third-year-old with him, and they both weep for the life they have lost.

**8. Roads**

"Boy, it's time to choose which road you want to take."

Lost, defeated, and dying. She has to choose which life he wants to live.

"Find a way to earn your wings or….go back to earth and see your friend's again but only if your evil."

**9. Stripes**

"Cheetah!" she yelled at her friend, pulling out a dress covered in black spots.

"Hmm...No!" She yelled. She pulled a dress and smiled.

"Stripes…ugh!" she rambled on about how bad they looked but she interrupted her friend.

"He says when I wear stripes it makes him crazy…"

"I don't need to know what turns my brother on, thank you very much!"  
She just laughed.

**10. Treasure **

They loaded the golden cargo onto ship, obeying their captain's command by not dropping one single item, and somewhere along the way, the managed to steal a woman in her early twenties.

The pirates all gathered around her, their eyes suddenly becoming a very frightening black. But a holler held them back from jumping on the woman who wore breeches instead of a dress.

"We take treasure! Not woman! She will stay with me until we find land elsewhere…" he says in strong thick British accent. He takes into his room where she sits on the bed grateful for the escape.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Mara."

**11. Light**

Darkness had surrounded his life and her death only made it worse but she will always be the light in his life.

**12. Dark**

There were times when she could feel the evil seeping into her veins after lights out, but he was always there to lead her back in the light they shared.

**13. Heaven**

It should've been heaven, with silks and gold. But sometimes he needed to share a drink with a friend.

"Happy Birthday, Prince Eddie."

**14. Driver's test**

She failed every test she took; luckily she's got her best friend's brother helping her.

**15. Smile**

She had an amazing smile, and he would do anything to see it again.

**16. Silence**

Sometimes, that's all they needed before rain started to fall.

**17. Blood**

No, he wasn't a vampire, he wasn't a hybrid, and he was something. And he loved the smell of her blood.

**18. Tabby**

The orange cat curled up at his feet and he looked up her and she smiled, clapping and jumping up and down like a 6-year-old.

"Really?"

**19. No Time**

They only had until 4 in the morning and they were all rushing by 3 trying finish the scene but the both of them kept messing up because of how cliché the scene was.

"We have to run-!" He yelled before both of them busted out into laughter again.

The directors were beyond annoyed.

**20. Vacation**

Sometimes, Disneyland wasn't all that bad.

* * *

**Drop me a PM if you thought one was interesting! I will have a few more up soon!**

**Yeah, most of these are pretty crappy, but i can't stop laughing at 20. :)  
**

***JACKIE***


	2. 21 to 30

**Peddie, Lots of Peddie.**

* * *

**21. Middle names**

"Your middle name is Merlin?"

She played with the little bird and sighed. She smiled at him and whispered her secret into his ear.

**22. Crowns**

Who could've known that staying with him on his birthday would lead them on a great journey?

"Happy birthday, my son."

**23. Ukulele**

_"Don't you worry there my honey we might not have any money…"_

She loved it when he played those songs and sang in his perfect voice. She was at home.

**24. Muffins**

He walked into the apartment and smelt something burning. He ran into the kitchen where his girlfriend stood with burnt muffins and milk. She rubbed her red eyes and tried to smile.

"Happy anniversary!"

**25. Once Upon a Time**

He was **Rumplestiltskin **and she was **Beauty**. She was as fine as a rose; even though he hated them…he couldn't resist her red lips.

**26. Jousting**

"What is he doing?" Patricia asked calmly over the loud crowd.

"He's jousting the assassin!" her brother yelled. Patricia stared at Eddie; she saw that a knife had stuck out from the jousting stick from the other opponent. She quickly ran into the battle, nearly crying.

"Patricia! **_You're going to kill yourself!_**"

**27. Power**

"Magic is power." He hissed in my ear.

I didn't cower back. There was a certain softness in his eyes, each threat he gave me every day as his servant, meant nothing. He wouldn't harm me, he loves me too much for that.

"What about love?"

**28. Magic**

She looked at the little candle. She thought she blew it out before she went to bed. She felt her fear growing, and the candle lit up like a bonfire. The flame jumped onto the curtain, spreading quickly on the silk. She screamed and the windows busted.

She had magic, and she would be killed.

**29. Lullaby**

She sang. He loved it when she did before she left him. She let the light shine on him as he fell into a deep slumber, the lullaby never fading from his ears.

**30. Sick**

"I'm not sick." She sneezed into her arm and fell back on her pillow.

"It's the side effect from becoming a full sorceress. But don't worry…I'll take care of you." He winked at her. She groaned.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**_Yay! I had a lot of ideas for Jara and Peddie in here. But I write a one-shot for ANY couple. :)_**


End file.
